marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Man (Watcher Datafile)
THE DARK MAN Many centuries ago, a young Odin met the being named the Dark Man and his wife Desire. Recognizing who the Dark Man was Odin proved victourios over him. A couple of centuries later when Thor had just earned Mjolnir, he, Loki and the Warriors Three went to Nornheim looking for adventure. They were confronted by the Dark Man who challenged Thor and at Loki's instigation he accepted, despite his own willingness to appease the mysterious and dark being. Thor was told by the Dark Man to strike first and when Thor did, the Dark Man`s head flew off. To everyone's astonishment the Dark Man simply walked to his head and reattach it. He then told Thor it was his turn to strike but Thor would have to first travel to his land. Loki went with Thor but upon reaching a solid bridge made of gold, they met the Dark Man's wife Desire, Loki fled fearful and spooked. Thor resisted her charm and went to confront the Dark Man, but not before traversing a hallway of giant stone statues. When they battled each other the Dark Man was holding the upper hand and asked Thor if he now knew who he was. In which Thor replied " Thou art death incarnate!", and as the Dark Man approach with his axe held high, said, "Your death, perhaps...but no, I am not death!" Thor then told him that he wouldn't beg for mercy only that he wished his father knew that he die as a true son of Odin. At this point Desire once again tried to interrupt the fight and to claim Thor as her own, only to be rejected by the Thunder god. Thor's stubbornness and refusual to give in to either Desire or the Dark Man. Thor's love weakened the Dark Man, turning the tides to Thor's favor. Dark Man recognizing this explains to Thor of what just happened and in turn gives Thor his horse and told him that Thor's pride and boyish terrors had been overcomed. He transported him back to Asgard where Odin recongnized the horse and sent it back to the Dark Man, wanting nothing from him nor his wife. Affiliations Solo D10, Buddy D8, Team D6 Distinctions Ancient Foe, Bound to his Domain, Dark Trickster Power Sets EMBODIMENT OF FEAR Mystic Senses D8, Superhuman Durability D10, Superhuman Stamina D10, Superhuman Strength D10, SFX: Dread. If your pool includes the emotional stress of an opponent, double that die. Remove the highest rolling die and use three dice for your total. SFX: Immunity. Spend a doom die to ignore stress, trauma, or complications from aging, disease fatigue, or poison. SFX: Instill Terror. When dealing fear-based emotional stress on a target, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Invulnerability. Spend a doom die to ignore physical stress or trauma results unless caused by holy relics or divine powers. Limit: Banishment. If The Dark Man becomes stressed out, he vanishes in the shadows, back to the heart of its domain. Limit: If You Don’t Fear Him, He Can’t Hurt You. The Dark Man cannot assign physical effect dice on targets without emotional stress or complications. DARK MAN’S WEAPONRY Dark Horse D10, Darkforce Blast D8, Mystic Armor D8, Mystic Weapon D8 SFX: Area Attack. Against multiple targets, for every additional target add a D6 and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Berserk. Add a doom die to your next action including a Dark Man’s Weaponry power. After your action, step back the doom die and return it to the doom pool. SFX: Black Axe. Add D6 to your dice pool for an attack action and step back the highest die in your pool by –1. Step up physical stress inflicted by +1. SFX: Weapon Master. On a successful reaction against a close combat-based attack action, convert opponent’s effect die into a Dark Man’s Weaponry stunt or step up Mystic Weapon until used in an action. If opponent’s action succeeds, spend a doom die to use this SFX. Limit: Gear. Shutdown a Dark Man’s Weaponry power to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Spend D6 from the doom pool to recover. Specialties Combat Master D10, Menace Master D10, Mystic Expert D8 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Asgardian